2016 Big Birthday!
= Event Description = This was a temporary event that started on August 10, 2016. It's Big Business's birthday, and we just know you'll want to celebrate it with us! Throw an unforgettable party for your citizens, give and receive gifts, and collect resources to build something truly memorable : an exact replica of Neuschwanstein Castle made of chocolate! In order to win the final reward, the player has to complete 10 tasks. There is a Super Event combined with Big Birthday, the reward is an Ice Cream Parlor. = Duration and Reward = Event Duration: 11 days and 6 hours Final reward: Neuschwanstein Castle Tasks are designed around the following items: Again this is a combined event, with collecting- and production-tasks. From citizens you get for 1 So called Gifts For the completion of the tasks the player needs to acquire gifts. The Elefant Piñata and the Little Lion Piñata can be found with citizens wandering around. The Lama Piñata is a gift to be send and received from friends. The only item important for the event is the Lama Piñata, because it contains event resources. But from the Little Lion and the Elefant Piñata you can get the very rare or expensive BRONZE WRENCHES! Possible Content of the Lama Piñata: * Sweet Lollipop * Colorful Paper Chain * Decorative Candles * 250 Corporate Points Certificate * Building Brigades * Mr. Boar Economist * Crash Effort * 100 VIP Points Certificate * 100 Corporate Points Certificate * Tool Case * Discount Card * Party * Cheap Land * Residence Permit +200 * Tool Box * Overtime * Everyone on Base * Auction Sale * Time certificate for 20 mins * Coins Production Other than during the former events of this type, you not only spend a lot of energy (yours and in the game) by tapping on wandering citizens, but you also have to produce some goods. Farms, Paper Mills and Ranches have gotten extra options, which are only available during the event. The products can be sold immediately, they don't need to be kept in the warehouse till a task is completed. VIP Active Bonuses Active VIP bonuses can help you acquire event resources more quickly. Active bonuses must be activated using a certificate. See the VIP page for more information. ---- = Event Tasks = 1. A Sweet Day It's the most wonderful day of the year - Big Busines's birthday, the perfect day to throw a big party! Your citizens have prepared all sorts of gifts for you! Also, there's a petition for you to produce a number of party horns to liven up the parties. * Produce 10 Party Horns (3 hours each from Paper Mill available during event) * Receive 25 Sweet Lollipops from your citizens Reward: 1, 7000, 100, 400 2. Ridin' the Wave Your citizens have come up with an unusual and great way of giving gifts: piñatas. They are huge toys stuffed with gifts! Smash them open to claim the gifts; and don't forget to produce fruit popsicles for your city's stores. * Receive 2 Elephant Piñatas from citizens (-15 each) * Produce 30 Fruit Popsicles (2 hours each from Farm available during event) Reward: 1, 7500, 125, 500 3. Local History Treat your citizens to commemorative city tours, and let your friends know you care about them by sending them gift-stuffed piñatas. Complete this quest for a very special reward. * Send citizens on trips from Terminal (the number of citizens will be 100X your city level, e.g. city level 55 requires 5500 citizens) * Send 10 Llama Piñatas to your friends (require 70 "Colorful Paper Chains" (7 each)) Reward: 10000, 225, 850 Reward Honey Sydney Opera House 4. The Party Begins It's best to start getting ready early, and it's important to delegate: Ask your citizens to make as many paper chains as they can. Don't forget to collect your first profit from your Sydney Opera House. The citizens really like this landmark! * Collect profit from your Honey Sydney Opera House twice * Receive 15 Colorful Paper Chains from your citizens Reward: 1, 8000, 150, 600 5. Culinary Masterpiece Your city's restaurants are requesting large shipments of soufflés to satisfy the ever-increasing demand. You can be sure that your citizens will show you their appreciation with gifts. * Produce 50 Soufflés (4 each @ Ranch available during event) * Receive 2 Little Lion Piñata (25 Sweet Lollipop each) from your citizens Reward: 1, 8500, 175, 700 6. Something Cool Produce a few batches of icy fruit smoothies to help your citizens cool off on these hot summer days. Oh, and did you know that your friends have even more gifts for you? * Receive 15 Llama Piñatas from your friends * Produce 10 Fruit Popsicles (2 hours each from Farm available during event) Reward: 1, 9000, 200, 800 7. New Friends Your citizens adore the replica Sydney Opera House you built for them. They say it's even better than the original!. Add new friends and upgrade the opera house to please your citizens and get a very special reward. * Upgrade your Honey Sydney Opera House to level 3 * Add 10 new friends (in the 2017 version of this Big Birthday event, this task has been swiched to send 10 Llama Piñatas gifts to friends. (require 70 "Colorful Paper Chains" (7 each))) Reward: 12500, 325, 1250 Reward Waffle Tower Bridge 8. A Bit of Warmth It's not a birthday cake if it doesn't have candles, but, fortunately, your citizens are more than willing to help you out there. Don't forget to collect profit from your replica Tower Bridge. This landmark is really popular with the citizens! * Collect profit from the Waffle Tower Bridge twice * Receive 25 Decorative Candles from citizens Reward: 1, 9500, 225, 900 9. Gifts for Everybody Your citizens have come up with all sorts of new gifts they want to give you. Don't offend them! Accept the gifts! And, of course, spread the holiday spirit and give piñatas to your friends, too! * Send 15 Llama Piñatas to your friends (require 105 "Colorful Paper Chains" (7 each)) * Receive 5 Elephant Piñatas from citizens (-15 each) Reward: 1, 10000, 250, 1000 10. Happy Birthday We are almost ready for the big celebration! Let's just take care of a few finishing touches. First, let's make sure that the city cafés are well stocked with soufflés; also, upgrade the Tower Bridge. It's everybody's favorite! * Produce 10 Soufflés (4 each @ Ranch available during event) * Upgrade your Waffle Tower Bridge to level 4 Reward: 25.000, 450, 6000 =Event related Achievements= * Confection Landmark Build a Chocolate Neuschwanstein Castle Reward: 75, 20,000 7, 15 * Master of Confectionery Upgrade your Chocolate Neuschwanstein Castle to level 5 Reward: 175, 75,000 15, 25 * Party Planner Collect 125 / 300 / 750 / 1600 / 3300 Resources for the Big Business Birthday 2016 event Reward: ** 50, 1000 ** 75, 1500 ** 100, 2500 ** 125, 4000, 4 ** 200, 10000, 3, 10 Category:Event